The Lonely Dark Tunnel
by kairi495
Summary: So this is a story about riku choosing his fate... it was written by two very immature people and two very sarcastic people...so be warned. This is my first story on fanfiction, reviews would be nice, but really you don't have to. Enjoy reading!if u can;D


~Introduction~

Darkness overwhelming my body, soul, mind, and heart. It's hard to breathe, its hard to see, the darkness taking over me is like constipation in my mind. My hair grows off of the darkness that acts as shampoo, but really my hair is dying. I am slowly dying, they say that your hair grows even after death…the weight of this darkness pulls me to the ground like a wrecking ball demolishes a building. I have been possessed, and overthrown by the deep darkness that I deserve. The pain is excruciating, and it is hard to stop, because on the inside I cannot say I am filled with light like others. I have too many feelings of darkness to maintain the weight that I carry. I am Riku.

~Beginning~

I am walking through a dark tunnel, not that it feels very different from how I feel every day. Usually the sunlight is what makes me feel as if I am trapped...in this tunnel I almost feel comfortable. Anyways, the point is I'm walking in a tunnel. Sure, even I sometimes feel alone and unwanted. Actually I feel like that pretty often, but I walk a lonely road, a cold dark road, and I can't risk my "friends'" lives. Not only that, but they wouldn't understand. Especially Dotty, we once had a thing together. When I left she barked at me and then ran away after I threw a stick, I felt bad, but what could I do? I'm a loner Dotty. This is a trip for men and only men, no girls allowed. Even though you were the apple of my eye, I wasn't wearing glasses on that depressing day.

Anyways, I'm walking through a tunnel and I'm on a road to endless sorrow. I don't have anything with me but the blindfold that covers my eyes and my lies. I mean, I'm wearing clothes too but the point is I also have a blindfold. Theres no turning back for me now. All hope is down the garbage desposal. If I had a second chance I would turn down the offer with no regrets. My life has only one purpose, to hide myself away from others….NO! To hide myself from the world! I'm sorry to all my friends, especially my extremely close friends like Sora, but Sora is better off without me now. He walks a path of light, and if I were to walk down that path the police would come and give me the death sentence, I don't belong there.

So, anyways, I'm in a tunnel still. There are dark scary bats, dark goop falling from the top of the tunnel, mise with red piercing eyes crawling through every crevice, there is no sign of the tunnel ending. If I could have brought one more thing, I would have brought….a blanket, not just any blanket, but the sentimental blanket I stole from Sora's house while he was sleeping when I was a child. Now I know, I don't need a blanket, I need to forget my past, I need to forget everything, Dottie, blankie, and Sora. For now I just have to keep walking this path of solitude.

~Middle~

While I was walking, I saw this strange glimpse of light…it burnt. It was like getting a sunburn on my soul, it was scorching hot, and no it was not Axel. It was just a firefly, but I am still damaged from it's little ray of pain. I have to sit down for a minute, but I can't this road isn't for people who like to sit. Sitting down is like giving up, and I'm not giving up, I have to get away from the world. I am determined to keep walking this trail, keep walking this passage way, until my feet give way and I collapse to my death. This place is like a labyrinth and David Bowie isn't here….wait I see something.

In that moment I saw an orb illuminating with light, it pierced my eyes. It definitely wasn't a firefly, but I don't know what David Bowie would be doing here. I then heard a high pitched voice, it was so high pitched it screeched like nails being scratched across a chalkboard. I knew that only one person had that voice, one person, one mouse, one mouse who's name was Mickey, one mouse who's name was Mickey with big ears, yes King Mickey. His royal majesty was here, I didn't know what to say, being in the same room with him must have been an embarrassment to him, but I have been feeling lonely lately….NO I must ignore that fact. I have been walking for a whole five minutes in this tunnel, and I'm not giving up now.

The treachery he must have felt as I strode past his side must have been so disgusting to see ME cross HIS path, or so I instinctively thought. Suddenly his voice cracked again, uttering the words "Where ya going, Riku?" I shuddered and stared at my feet frozen on the icy floors of this, suddenly chilly room. Now I really want my blankey! I turned around of course, how could I ignore his royal majesty. His beautifully crafted features were so god-like. Those ears like the finest china teacups of the most loveliest shade of my most favorite colour, black! I gazed into his eyes and responded "I walk a lonely road, My shadow is the only one who walks beside me. I hope no one will find me" I sighed and continued on my way. Soon afterwards I heard the calamity of his large footed footsteps. Those lovely lips spoke once more. "OH! Sounds fun! Can I come with ya too?"

~Ending~

I didn't know what to think, who would want to come with me on this journey of despair. I couldn't possibly place my burdens on King Mickey, not only that but I'm a loner. Of course, I couldn't turn down the majesty, I mean he is the king, how can I say no? My reply took a lot of thought, but finally I responded "Your majesty, this road is dangerous and dark, I wouldn't want to make you walk it with me."

Mickey mouse seemed perplexed, "Oh riku, that's ridiculous. Besides it's only six o'clock, and this tunnel ends right over there. It'd be no problem for me to come with you. I'd be happy too!"

It was only 6 o'clock, and the tunnel ends over there. I guess I couldn't see where it ends because I'm wearing a blindfold. I never really planned out what I would do when I reached the end of the tunnel, but I guess my journey is over. "Well, your majesty, since you used such astounding logic, I guess its no that big of a deal if you come with me…"

The King perked up and put a smile on his face "Well, C'mon Riku lets get out of here, theres no point in just standing around."

So then they walked forward, and they were outside the tunnel.

~THE END….FOR NOW….~

,


End file.
